


One Sentence Undertale

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Completed, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Stopped Giving A Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacifist

Frisk falls in mountain nearly gets killed by a flower is saved by goat mom spares monsters has to fight goat mom spares goat mom encounters skele-bros spares them spares fish lady spares Barney the yellow dinasour and a talking calculator spares king gets attacked by flower which becomes god spares still helps yellow Barney finds melted monster remains spares king again flower becomes better god spare barrier keeping everyone trapped breaks and everyone lives happily ever after.


	2. Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Undertale happens.

Frisk falls into underground possessed by evil demon girl kills goat mom tall skele-bro fish lady fish lady 2 calculator short skele-bro and king and then you destroyed the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still bored.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.


End file.
